


Beautiful sight [ITA]

by SofyTrancy_ITA (SofyTrancy)



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Second Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Supportive!Yew
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy_ITA
Summary: Scritta per il Bravely Secret Santa 2019!Piccolo Missing Moment del momento in cui Agnès lascia la sua carica da Papessa, abbandonando per sempre il nome di Oblige.
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful sight [ITA]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beautiful sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961795) by [SofyTrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy)



> Questa è la versione originale del mio regalo per il Secret Santa 2019.

La vista era magnifica.

Quella era l'unica cosa che Agnès riusciva a pensare in quel momento, mentre il suo corpo era poggiato contro il davanzale della vetrata principale del Sacrario di Gathelatio o, meglio, di quella che doveva essere la vetrata principale e che ora era solo un'enorme apertura che dava verso l'esterno, facendo entrare l'aria fredda tipica della regione di Eternia.

Ma, sinceramente, del vento freddo che le stava scompigliando i capelli alla ragazza importava ben poco.

Ciò che voleva fare in quel momento era continuare a guardare l'orizzonte, osservando con attenzione il modo in cui il mare sembrava splendere di luce propria per ogni singolo raggio di sole che si rifletteva su di esso.

«Papessa Agnès, è pericoloso. Dovrebbe allontanarsi da quella finestra.»

La voce preoccupata di Yew arrivò dalle sue spalle, ma la ragazza non si voltò.

"Papessa".

Nonostante fosse ormai più di un anno che le persone la chiamavano in quel modo, Agnès non si era ancora abituata a quell'onorificenza, anzi, era addirittura arrivata ad odiarla in alcuni frangenti.

Eppure, adesso quello stesso titolo le faceva provare una strana malinconia.

«Non preoccuparti, Yew.– gli rispose, continuando ad osservare il panorama –Stavo giusto per andarmene.»

Eppure, le sue gambe non si mossero.

Per quanto la ragazza sapeva che il suo tempo in quel luogo fosse finito, era come se tutto il suo essere continuasse a dirle di stare lì.

«Sua Grazia,– Yew si era avvicinato a lei e si era messo al suo fianco –può ancora tornare indietro se vuole.»

«Di cosa stai parlando, Yew?» rispose lei, non voltandosi verso il cavaliere.

Il ragazzo sospirò e, anche se Agnès non lo stava osservando, era come se potesse vedere ogni suo singolo movimento.

Il modo in cui lui aveva abbassato la testa e aveva iniziato a scuoterla, il movimento con cui aveva portato le mani sui fianchi, le ginocchia leggermente divaricate...

Lo conosceva bene, forse meglio di chiunque altro. Dopotutto, era stata la sua fedele guardia del corpo.

«Non faccia finta di non capire. Sa a cosa mi sto riferendo.»

«Allora non dovresti più chiamarmi in quel modo. Non sono più la Papessa adesso.» disse.

Il silenzio tornò all'interno del Sacrario, rotto solo dal rumore delle onde del mare che si infrangevano sugli scogli, poco sotto la finestra.

Un gabbiano si posò sul davanzale e guardò all'interno, come incuriosito dai due ragazzi. Poi, volò nuovamente via, libero, nel vento.

«Per me lei sarà sempre la Papessa, Sua Grazia.»

Fu solo in quel momento che Agnès si voltò verso il cavaliere.

Sapeva che lasciare quella carica era la cosa giusta per lei.

Era sicura che non avrebbe avuto rimpianti, che niente di tutto quello le sarebbe mancato.

E allora perché?

Perché aveva sentito un fortissimo senso di tristezza e di abbandono pervaderla nel momento in cui aveva reso nota la sua decisione al Gran Ducato?

Perché non riusciva a lasciare quel luogo sacro, simbolo di pace e fedeltà, per cui aveva combattuto a lungo?

E, soprattutto, perché aveva sentito un senso di tepore nel sapere che Yew non avrebbe mai dimenticato ciò per cui lei aveva lottato?

Una prima lacrima le solcò il viso, seguita immediatamente da un'altra, e un'altra ancora.

I singhiozzi iniziarono a scuoterle le spalle e Agnès abbassò la testa e portò le mani al viso, come per nascondersi dalla vista del ragazzo che si trovava accanto a lei.

Yew non disse niente.

L'unica cosa che fece fu un passo in avanti, prima di cingere il corpo della ragazza con le sue braccia e lasciare che lei piangesse sulla sua spalla.

Agnès lo abbracciò a sua volta, continuando a singhiozzare e lasciare andare tutta quella tristezza che aveva tentato di nascondere fino a quel momento.

Non sapeva neanche lei per quanto tempo rimasero così.

E, a dire la verità, non le importava nemmeno saperlo.

L'unica cosa che le interessava in quel momento era lasciarsi andare e eliminare definitivamente quel senso di dolore che la stava attanagliando dall'interno. Solo così avrebbe potuto lasciare quel luogo, l'Ortodossia dei Cristalli e, soprattutto, il nome Oblige.

Quando i singhiozzi si calmarono, Agnès si allontanò lentamente dal ragazzo, nonostante qualche lacrima continuasse a scendere dai suoi occhi.

«S-sono contenta di averti avuto al mio servizio, Yew.» disse, mentre il primo sorriso da quando aveva preso quella decisione si formava sul suo volto.

Il cavaliere le sorrise a sua volta, cercando chiaramente di nascondere gli occhi rossi e umidi, che rischiavano di lacrimare da un momento all'altro.

Poi, portò le mani verso la testa di lei, afferrando la piccola coroncina bianca, che ancora portava tra i capelli, e sfilandogliela.

«E io sono felice di essere stato al suo servizio, Sua Grazia.» rispose.

Agnès lasciò andare un ultimo, piccolo singhiozzo, prima di voltarsi verso l'uscita del Sacrario e iniziare a camminare lungo la grande navata che il Gran Ducato e l'Ortodossia dei Cristalli avevano costruito, insieme.

Ad ogni passo, un ricordo della sua vita da Vestale e poi da Papessa le tornava in mente.

I durissimi allenamenti che aveva svolto fin dalla tenera età.

Passo.

Le ore passate a pregare il Cristallo del Vento.

Passo.

I numerosi studi che aveva condotto, per riuscire a guidare e dare una speranza al popolo.

Passo.

Questo era ciò che da sempre si era aspettata dalla sua vita. Ma c'era anche altro, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter sperimentare.

Passo.

L'avventura che aveva vissuto con Tiz, Edea e Ringabel.

Passo.

Le serate passate con i suoi amici sulla nave.

Passo.

La sensazione di libertà che aveva provato nel viaggiare intorno al mondo...

La ragazza fece un ulteriore passo in avanti, arrivando così al limitare del Sacrario.

Davanti a lei, si trovava l'enorme portone che le avrebbe finalmente donato quella vita che da sempre aveva sognato ma di cui aveva avuto fin troppa paura.

Almeno fino a quel momento.

Agnès si voltò leggermente, osservando per un'ultima volta il luogo che, dopo tanti sforzi, era riuscita a costruire.

Il luogo che aveva segnato l'inizio della pace tra il Gran Ducato e l'Ortodossia dei Cristalli.

Il luogo che aveva dato il via ad una nuova epoca per Luxendarc.

Lì, vicino all'altare, Yew la stava osservando, con la coroncina ancora nelle sue mani, le lacrime che più non era riuscito a trattenere che gli solcavano il viso e un piccolo, ma sincero, sorriso dipinto sul volto.

La ragazza gli fece un ultimo cenno di saluto, prima di puntare nuovamente lo sguardo davanti a sé e fare un respiro profondo.

Poi, senza più nessun rimpianto, aprì il portone del Sacrario, trovandosi davanti un panorama ancora più bello di quello che aveva osservato, fino ad allora, da quella grande finestra.


End file.
